<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules (were made to be broken) by Ace_Evergreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070837">Rules (were made to be broken)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen'>Ace_Evergreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anidala, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four-times Ahsoka broke the rules for her friends and one-time they broke them for her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rules (were made to be broken)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Rex:</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka yawned, stretched, and stood up from the log she had been using as a makeshift chair while on watch. The Separatists weren’t supposed to be on this side of the planet but you could never be too careful. Even so she was looking forward to a nice long rest. She walked quietly through the camp, careful not to wake up and of the sleeping clones, toward Rex. The captain had taken second watch.</p><p> </p><p>She was surprised to find the captain snoring softly as he slept, leaning against a boulder. He hadn’t slept in a few days from what she could tell, so it was nice to see him finally resting.</p><p> </p><p>She turned on her heel and left the slumbering captain be. He had told her a few months back while explaining procedures while planet-side, that it was important to rotate shifts because the sentry needed to be alert. She would probably get an earful in the morning when he realized that she hadn’t woken him. But a long-winded, boring lecture was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>2. Obi-Wan </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looked dead on his feet, he held himself with his usual composure but the blank look and parlor in his face gave him away. She wasn’t the only one that saw it. The clones had been avoiding bothering him, mostly going to Cody, Rex, or Anakin to give reports and receive orders. </p><p> </p><p>“Master, you should rest”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan jolted a bit and looked at Ahsoka as though he had just noticed she was there,”not now, there are more things to be done” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Master, get some rest” said Anakin coming up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, really An—“</p><p> </p><p>“Please Master? Just for a little, we’ll wake you up for the council meeting”  she gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Very well” Obi-wan conceded, before turning and walking down the corridor towards his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later when The Council asked where Obi-Wan was, Ahsoka just replied that he was overseeing cleanup with Anakin. (She would get Cody and her Master to match her story, she knew they would)</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Ahsoka had expected to get a lecture or mediation as a punishment for lying to the council. But all she got was a quiet thank you through the force.</p><p> </p><p>3. Padmé:</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka knew she was abusing her power a Jedi and military officer but Padmé had really wanted to see her old friend and Anakin had said to teach her about politics. So technically she had his permission. </p><p> </p><p>As they took their seats aboard the transport Ahsoka felt a wave of excitement wash over her and it took her a moment for her to realize that it was coming from Padmé. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka was apprehensive about meeting separatists, and she supposed she had every right to be. She had spent the better part of the last 2 ½ years locked in combat. But looking at the excitement and joy in the Senator’s face, gave her a feeling of surging hope that Ahsoka hadn’t felt since Ryloth.</p><p> </p><p>4. Anakin:</p><p> </p><p>Zygerria was a grueling campaign, physically and mentally. Ahsoka shuddered, even though she hadn’t been physically injured, zygerria still haunted her, she could still hear the slaver’s whispers in her ear telling her all the things he was going to do to her once she belonged to him. </p><p> </p><p>And she wasn’t the only one, she could see the pain and broken looks of the people of Kiros. Ahsoka had hoped that they wouldn’t be too scared by the experience but it was clear they were. And Ahsoka, could do nothing to help. </p><p> </p><p>The gunship landed at the temple and all the men filled out. In the crowd Ahsoka saw the retreating back of her Master. Ahsoka sped after him and weaved between various men and women moving through the temple hangar.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka followed him to the front of the temple. He didn’t head to their quarters instead he walked quietly down the steps. Ahsoka sighed, she knew he had a habit of leaving once they were on leave. She had hoped he would stay with her, she hadn’t wanted to be alone tonight. She had hoped that he would be there when she inevitably woke with nightmares, that he would be there to comfort her. (Ahsoka knew it wasn’t Jedi-like, but she wanted comfort more than anything right now)</p><p> </p><p>But when she saw him pause, turn, and look up the steps, Ahsoka hid behind the massive pillars. She sighed once he had gone. She had an idea where he was going and she knew it would help him. Ahsoka watched him walk down the temple steps, she let him go. It was his choice to leave and she had to respect that. </p><p> </p><p>+1:</p><p> </p><p>Rex:</p><p> </p><p>He was having a hard time not staring at the togrutan padawan across from him, she looked pale and dazed. He didn’t blame her, it had been a bloody battle, despite her and her master’s efforts they had suffered heavy casualties. </p><p> </p><p>Not for the first time he cursed the war, she shouldn’t be fighting at her age. She shouldn’t have to put up a strong face after watching so many men die. Though he wasn't one to talk, he was only 12 years. But he had been trained for this, she hadn’t not emotionally (the Jedi’s idea of mental Health was bottle it up, ignore it and hope it went away). </p><p> </p><p>After the briefing he led her through their duties, after about an hour he steered her to the last gunship, they were transporting the wounded to the resolute. She looked up at him quizzically,'' go on little’un. We can handle the rest” </p><p> </p><p>It was a lie and the both knew it. But after her gaunt face studied him for a few moments she turned and joined the medical personnel aboard the gunship. </p><p> </p><p>Rex watched the gunship lift off, he couldn’t do much to shield her from the horrors of war. But he could make her duties easier on her in whatever ways he could. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan:</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was tired, tired of being stressed, of the death, of the whole war. He was looking forward to the end of the war, he just hoped that they all were there to see it. </p><p> </p><p>He watched sadly as the wounded men were unloaded from the gunship, just another reminder of the cost of war. A short orange figure caught his attention, it was Ahsoka, or a ghost of her. Her face was pale and her eyes gaunt, haunted. The sight sent chills up his spine, the young woman before him was not the girl that had given her Master a nickname within minutes of meeting him. This was a woman who had seen the blood of war.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, her work was not done yet, not if the council had any say. They would no doubt make her give the reports since Anakin was still planet-side. </p><p> </p><p>However Obi-wan was not going to have any of it. He was being sent to Coruscant to provide extra security from some important Senators. He would take Ahsoka with him and drop her back at the temple as soon as possible. It wasn’t perfect but if she stayed she wouldn’t be able to return until late the next evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Young One” Obi-wan’s voice started Ahsoka out of her stupor. </p><p> </p><p>“Master?” She still looked rather distracted but Obi-wan figured that was the best he’d get. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been assigned guard duty for some Senators, will you join me?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked briefly confused,”I— Yes, thank you” her voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, we best be going” he said, taking her hand and leading her to another ship. </p><p> </p><p>They boarded the ship and left. The flight to Coruscant was short, and within the hour they arrived at the senate hangar. </p><p> </p><p>The two Jedi followed a group of senators around for an hour before they were stopped in the hall by Padmé. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Kenobi! I thought you were still on the frontline?” Padmé greeted the two with her usual kind eyes and smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I was sent back to offer extra protection, Ahsoka joined me” The Togruta in question was currently starring blearily at a spot on the worn red carpet of the senate building. Padmé, as observant as ever noticed this and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Senator, would you mind doing me or rather Ahsoka a favor?” Obi-wan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Master Kenobi” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan lowered his voice, “The last battle was a rough one and I would greatly appreciate it if you would bring Ahsoka back to the temple for me” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” said Padmé, taking Ahsoka by the hand pulling her toward the speeder platform.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan smiled softly after the two before turning back to the group of senators who had resumed moving to the meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé:</p><p> </p><p>Padmé was concerned about the young girl walking next to her. Ahsoka hadn’t even blinked when she pulled her down the hall. It was unsettling to see the usually alert togruta so distant. </p><p>The ride to the temple was thankfully uneventful, and they arrived back at Ahsoka and Anakin’s shared quarters quickly. </p><p> </p><p>However, Ahsoka’s com blinked once before, the scowling face of Mace Windu appeared. “Padawan Tano, you are to come to the council chambers to give your report of the battle”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé frowned, couldn’t the Jedi see how upset the girl was? She shouldn’t have to bear reliving such an obviously tragic battle so soon after it ended.</p><p> </p><p>Before Ahsoka could respond Padmé cut in,” Master Windu, I apologize for the inconvenience but, Padawan Tano has agreed to advise me on my personal security detail on an upcoming conference” Ahsoka’s eyes darted briefly to Padmé before sliding back to the holo.</p><p> </p><p>Mace frowned,” Of course Senator” he turned to Ahsoka, fixing her with a hard stare,”we expect a report as soon as possible”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master” Ahsoka answered with a small bow, before the call cut out.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence between the two women before Ahsoka’s quiet voice broke the silence,”I suppose we better get to work on your ‘personal security detail’”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé laughed,”Don’t worry about that, Captain Typho has that covered. Should I make us some tea?” </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka nodded silently before moving to the kitchen and pulling out two cups and a bag of tea leaves. Padmé joined her in making the tea and they sat on the small Jedi-issued couch. They watched some random holo-drama for an hour before Padmé noticed that  Ahsoka had fallen asleep curled into Padmé’s side. </p><p> </p><p>Later, when Padmé was walking into the peace conference, she straightened her shoulders and smiled. She was going to do as much as possible to help bring about a peace where young children would not have to bear the responsibility of Command until they were old enough to. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin:</p><p> </p><p>Anakin walked quietly into the quarters he shared with his Padawan only to find his wife sitting with said padawan curled into her side.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Anakin whispered as not to wake Ahsoka.</p><p> </p><p>“She had a rough time, Obi-wan asked me to take her back,” Padmé said quietly,”I have to get going soon. I leave early tomorrow for an important conference” she stood up easing Ahsoka off her lap and onto a large cushion. Padmé walked toward the door and paused before reaching it, and turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was torn. </p><p> </p><p>How do you choose between your wife and your Padawan? Padmé was leaving tomorrow and he wouldn’t see her until the end of his next campaign, however long that may be. But, he was also a Master, and he had a responsibility to look after and take care of Ahsoka. </p><p> </p><p>He walked toward Padmé.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Angel. But Ahsoka needs me right now” he whispered softly as he rested his forehead against hers. </p><p> </p><p>“I know” her voice was soft and melodic, and her breath tickled his face like a soft breeze on a warm Summer night. “That’s what I love about you”</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him softly before turning and slipping quietly into the silent halls of the Jedi temple.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin turned toward his young charge, she was still deep in sleep but by the way her fingers were twitching it was not pleasant. He removed his boots and placed his lightsaber on a small table next to his bed. After, he went to Ahsoka’s room and pulled out a small box, inside were Ahsoka’s few belongings: a stack of photos, spare silica beads, a wooden charm, and a small woven scarf. He removed the scarf and charm, placed them on the low coffee table, he then removed a small box of tea leaves in the far back of the cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>One the teapot was on the stove he turned back to the couch where his apprentice lay whimpering. He rushed over and pulled her into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Master?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Snips?” He answered as she shifted to sit up though still nestled into his side. He handed her the scarf and charm and she took them, held them in hands running her fingers along the edge of the charm and the embroidery on the scarf. </p><p> </p><p>In the early days of her apprenticeship, Ahsoka had told Anakin that the scarf had belonged to her mother, and the charm had been a gift from her brother. She had been given them just before she left with Master Koon, they were the only things she had to remember them by. He had caught her holding them multiple times after particularly hard battles.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped the scarf around her shoulders before handing her the cup of tea.  </p><p> </p><p>“Is it some weird human thing to give people tea when they are upset?” She asked accepting the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Only the good humans” he smiled and sipped from his own cup. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be here? when I wake up?” She curled into his side, her voice drowsy with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Always, as long as you let me”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure if she heard him, but he meant it, with all his heart</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating in so long, hope it’s worth it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>